The present invention relates to an ionic cleaner particularly designed for cleaning environment air in homes and/or motor vehicles.
As is known, subjective comfort sensations are affected by the amount of negative or positive ions which are present in the environment.
In this connection, it should be pointed out that powerful negative ion natural sources consist of conifers and waterfalls which provide refreshing sensations.
Based on this discovery, several negative ion generating devices have been designed which, at the start, have been used in laboratories and specialized clinics.
Domestic negative ion generating devices have been also devised for cleaning home and office air, and these domestic devices have been specifically improved in order to reduce the air particle contents.
In fact, as is known, industrial zone air is frequently polluted by motor vehicle discharge gases, furnace stack gases and the like, this air practically containing a large amount of noxius polluting particles such as carbon powders, lead powders and the like.
Another problem is that of the so-called "passive fume", that is the fume which is inhaled by no smoking persons, because of the presence of smoking persons.
Known ionizing devices substantially consist of apparatus able of generating a lot of negative ions.
Commercially available ionic cleaner devices, however, have some drawbacks and, in particular, they have a rather high cost and a low operating efficiency; moreover, their maintenance requires skilled labour.